vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Okhwang
|-|Base= |-|Prime= Summary The King, also known as the Jade Emperor (Okhwang in Korean), is the main antagonist of The God of High School, and is the leader of Nox, a mysterious organization that enforces the cosmic hierarchy. He is an ancient deity that has existed for ages and rules the Heavenly Realm, but descended into the mortal realm to monitor the collection of life energy from humans, which the gods use to extend their already considerable lifespans. However, his current body is deteriorating quickly and has been investing much of his time and power into creating the ideal successor (Dante). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, higher with the Sword of Tathagata | At least Low 4-C, likely 4-B Name: The King, Jade Emperor, Okhwang, Old Man Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Classification: God, Leader of Nox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis (choked King Uma remotely from distance ), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Swordsman, Energy Blasts, Soul Absorption, Resurrection of the dead (through Energy Stones), Can empower others, Can control the fundamental forces of physics such as Gravity, Magnetism, Strong Force and Weak Force, Acceleration, Inertia, Friction e.t.c., Portal Creation, Can copy almost any physical technique after seeing it once Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level '''(An extremely old and weakened King managed to easily defeat Park Il-Pyo and Baek Seung-Chul despite the fact they were Keys with Direct Contracts to their Charyeoks, pulled and crashed two planets on Jin Mo-Ri at FTL speed, fought Jin Mo-Ri to a standstill and and completely restrained one of his clones , albeit with difficulty), '''higher with the Sword of Tathagata (Easily cracked the Ruyi Jingu Bang with a casual swing and cleaved through the Yongpyo, defeating the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion monsters in a single fight) | At least Small Star level, likely Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Passed his powers to Han Dae-Wi and has much finer control over them, Matched Hui Mo-Ri after the latter had gained the power of the original and learned Na Bong Chim Acupuncture from watching Jin Mo-Ri) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Jin Mo-Ri's blitz from another solar system) | Massively FTL+ (Should be much faster with a more youthful body and matched Jin Mo-Ri's Speed Mode) Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ via power-scaling (Can lift the Ruyi Jingu with the help of his Gravity Manipulation abilities) Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ+ (Equal or superior to Jin Mo-Ri) | At least Class XGJ, likely Class XTJ with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Much stronger than before and could match Hui Mo-Ri even while the latter was boosted by the powers of numerous other characters) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked the collision of two planets without injury, can fight with Jin Mo-Ri) | At least Small Star level, likely Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Passed his powers to Han Dae-Wi and has much finer control over them, Matched Hui Mo-Ri after the latter had gained the power of the original and learned Na Bong Chim Acupuncture from watching Jin Mo-Ri) Stamina: High, although weakened in his old age, he is still able to keep up with other gods like Jin Mo-Ri in combat for extended periods of time, but doing so strains his health Range: Extended melee range with his cane, Several hundred kilometers with the Sword of Tathagata (a single swing cut all the way from Seoul to Seogwipo Island, which is 481km away, Several AU with telekinesis (pulled planets across a solar system) Standard Equipment: * Cane of the Sage: A magical staff that allows him to create portals to travel between the Human Realm and the Sage Realm. * Sword of Tathagata: A mystical katana that the King can summon out of thin air. By simply unsheathing the Blade, the King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood in Seoul to the Seogwipo Island. This sword is sharp enough to cleanly cleave through the Yongpyo and allowed The King to defeat the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion demons in a single battle. Intelligence: The King, having lived for countless years, is immensely powerful and skilled combatant, managing to defeat the likes of the Monkey King, King Uma, and the Nine-Tailed Guardian in quick succession despite his old age. He is a master of hand-to-hand combatant and is an incredibly skilled swordsman, maintaining a surprisingly amount of agility despite his old age and clashing furiously with Jin Mo-Ri in melee combat. He is also a master manipulator, having orchestrated the events of the series for centuries and managing to sway Mo-Ri Hui, Jin Mo-Ri's clone to his side until the death of Han Dae-Wi. Weaknesses: His current mortal body is aging and deteriorating at a very rapid rate; he is nowhere near his full power and has low levels of stamina, this weakness is abolished when he transfers into Dante. He's somewhat overconfident at times and is prone to tunnel vision, It seems that he must announce the aspects of his abilities to use them Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fundamental Force Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the universe. He can use them to replicate and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomena on Earth. * Gravity Manipulation: The King's most frequently used ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting the Ruyi Jingu to throwing planets. ** The King: Throwing A Planet: The King combines his telekinesis and gravity manipulation abilities to grab two planets and direct them towards his foes. ** Attraction: The King manipulates the gravitational pull between two objects to pull his foes closer to him. ** Repulsion: The King reverses the gravitational pull between two objects to send foes flying away. * Velocity Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the velocity of anything in his vicinity, manipulating the air around the Ruyi Jingu to create drag that stopped the staff from reaching him. * Friction Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate frictional forces to easily ward off foes attempting to grapple him, forcing them to slip off him as if they were grabbing a lubricated surface. ** Inertia: The King manipulates inertia to maximize his striking force, ensuring that his next attack suffers from no loss of speed or power. ** Zero Friction: The King lowers friction coefficient of his body to zero, allowing him to brush off virtually any shock with ease. ** Zero Inertia + Zero Frictional Force: The King reduces the inertia and frictional force of his foe's movements to zero, effectively nullifying it. * Electromagnetic Manipulation: The King manipulates electromagnetic forces to redirect electricity-based attacks, allowing him to dodge the Geunwoodin's lightning strikes. * Weak Force Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate forces at the subatomic level, allowing him to simply grip his target's arm to tear it clean off. Key: Base | Prime Gallery The King Throwing a Planet.png|The King: Throwing a Planet The Powers of Okhwang.jpg|Kim Oong-Nyuh describes The King's powers Drag.PNG|The King manipulating Drag to prevent the Ruyi Jingu from reaching him FrictionalForce.PNG|The King manipulating Frictional Forces to toss off attackers ElectromagneticForce.PNG|The King manipulating Electromagnetic Forces to narrowly divert Mo-Ri Hui's Lightning TheKingWeakForce.jpg|The King manipulating Weak Force to tear off Mo-Ri Hui's arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Kings Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4